The Arranged Marriage
by royalfan
Summary: What if JanDi left Jun Pyo for good, leaving him no choice but to marry Jae Kyung?
1. Chapter 1

**THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE**

**Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung**

**Rated K+**

**Anguish/Romance**

**Author's Note: What if Jan Di gave up Jun Pyo, and he is left with no choice but to marry Jae Kyung? This is my first attempt at a chaptered tale.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the series.**

**CHAPTER 1: VENGEFUL PLANS**

**He stayed in his room for days, drowning himself in alcohol and misery. She had given up on them. She had given up on him. Damn her to hell for leaving like a thief in the night. Damn her and her empty promises of never leaving because of his mother.**

**He emptied the contents of his glass and stared at his blurry image at the bottom. Waves of pain returned as her face swam to his vision, and with a savage oath, he flung the glass at the wall.**

**Then he howled like an animal possessed.**

* * *

"**How long has he been this way?" **

"**It's already been six days, Mistress."**

"**He hasn't eaten? Not even a bit?"**

**The maid shook her head, bowing so low that Noona lightly touched her shoulders.**

"**Has mother seen him this way?"**

"**Yes mistress. She tried to enter but the master threatened to throw out anyone who came in."**

"**Leave a tray by his door. " she dialed his mobile number, hoping that he would pick up.**

**A crack against the door after a few rings confirmed that his phone will no longer receive any calls.**

* * *

**Ten days later he opened his door and got out. The two maids standing outside nearly fainted when he emerged. He had lost a lot of weight, his face, though still handsome, now gaunt. His eyes, cold and hostile. He however has showered and was dressed. **

"**Get the witch and tell her I want to talk." He told the gaping maids.**

**When one of them remained stupefied, he shouted.**

"**Get out of my sight!" then turning to the other one; "You! Now!" **

**The maid did not need to be told twice and hurriedly left to look for Madam Chair.**

**He was sitting by the window when she came into the room. If she was shocked with his changed appearance, she tried not to show it.**

"**You said you wanted to talk." She began.**

**He turned around and she inwardly flinched at the hatred directed at her in his eyes. It was as if the Jun Pyo she knew has gone, replaced by this angry young man.**

"**I will only say this once. This will be the last time that you will interfere with my life. Do anything more and I will destroy you and I will destroy the company, regardless of my father dying for it." The words were spoken softly but with enough conviction that she could not mistake its meaning.**

**Her eyes widened but she quickly composed herself and wisely did not speak.**

"**Call the Ha's. Let's get this over with."**

**It took her a beat or two to comprehend, but when she did, she nodded. He continued to stare at her, his legs crossed, his fist clenching and unclenching as if he wanted to hit something.**

* * *

**She tried to reason with him, appealing to the little brother she knew and loved. He remained unmoved, staring at the view outside his window.**

"**This isn't the way to forget her. Please, think about what you are about to do."**

**He pressed his palm against his head and her heart broke for him.**

"**I will make the witch regret everything that she did."**

"**Jun Pyo, stop it! You will end up destroying yourself."**

"**I have nothing more to lose, Noona. That witch made sure that my only chance at happiness left me for good."**

"**Listen to me. You don't need to do this. You can leave. Come to New York with me. Believe me this is not the way to solve your misery."**

"**Enough! I have made up my mind. Stop telling me what to do, you're just like her."**

**The unfairness of the accusation hurt her deeply but she ignored it. "Then think about Jae Kyung. She has not done anything to you. Why must you use her to hurt mother?"**

**His head whipped towards her at the mention of his fiancée's name.**

"**She is not innocent in this. She wanted this. She wanted me for a husband? She will get what she deserves."**

**It was not a threat, but a promise.**

* * *

**She had no other choice but appeal to Jae Kyung and hope that she will put an end to his plans.**

"**Jae kyung listen to me. He is not himself right now. Please be the one to walk away. You will only end up getting hurt!"**

"**I can take care of myself, Unnie." Jae Kyung managed a smile.**

"**He has been a difficult child, Jae Kyung, he will destroy you."**

**Jae Kyung shook her head and stood up. Gone was the flighty and impulsive heiress, her eyes bespoke of her inner strength as she spoke.**

"**Thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself. I have been doing it for years." Then shrugging, as if to dispel the somber mood, Jae Kyung grinned. "I'll be fine. I'm not a meek lamb, I can face the wolf."**

* * *

**The wedding took place in a private chapel in Jeju island as initially planned. However, only a handful of guests bore witness to the most somber union between Korea's richest families.**

**Jun Pyo never looked at his bride during the entire ceremony, and it was testimony to Jae Kyung's determination that she managed to smile and accept the congratulations thrown their way.**

**In two hours, with the formalities completed, the couple was whisked off to the honeymoon car.**

**Jun Pyo slammed the door shut as Jae Kyung barely slipped inside in her wedding gown.**

**The trip to the secluded island resort took an hour and she found herself suddenly exhausted after the whirlwind of events in the past two weeks.**

**Nodding off, she hung down her head, her short hair making a curtain on her face as the car sped on.**

**For the first time in the day, Jun Pyo looked at his bride. His gaze somber and watchful.**

**When the car hit a bump only his reflexes saved her head from crashing onto the limousine's divider.**

**He slammed her back in her seat, her gaze disoriented. "Wha…What happened?"**

"**Wait till we arrive at the hotel then you can sleep. Stupid." He barked.**

"**Hey! Who are you calling stupid? I married you remember?"**

**Eyes round, he jerked his eyes back at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**I've been warned not to marry you. Guess that says something about your character." She joked, but he was not in the mood.**

"**You should have listened." He growled, as he came closer. A thread of fear skittered on her veins but she quickly dismissed it. She was Ha Jae Kyung. Nothing scared her. At least, she thought so.**

"**I did listen." She moistened suddenly dry lips and unwillingly his gaze was drawn to her pink mouth. " But I have a habit of doing the opposite of what I'm told."**

**He continued to look at her with no warmth in his gaze and she boldly met his eyes. Daring him to move, to react, to acknowledge her.**

**Seconds ticked by and the atmosphere grew thick. Jae Kyung found herself breathing in deeper than what was normal. Witty words got stuck in her throat and she remained silent.**

**With a harsh sound, he pushed her away, her back hitting the door hard.**

**She arched in pain and tears formed in her eyes. He glanced at her but did not say anything.**

**She blinked the tears back. " Don't manhandle me."**

**With a smirk he turned to look at the window, the night having fallen completely and hiding any visible view.**

"**I'll handle you any way I please."**

**A smack on the side of his head sent his vision spinning and blood rushed through his temple.**

**He raised his palm to retaliate and saw his bride cringe but she did not back down.**

"**Try it and this will get bloody." She warned, her eyes daring him to move.**

**His palm hang in the air, then with a shake of his head, he turned his gaze to the window once more.**

"**Don't speak to me anymore."**

**She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Pretending to get busy, she straightened her gown and mimicked his position.**

* * *

**They arrived with no further interaction. Both their bodyguards rushed in to help them as they got out of the car, others getting their bags and setting them on the floor of the lobby.**

**The manager gave his effusive greetings but the newlyweds were not in the mood for chitchat, proceeding as one to their assigned room.**

**He threw his coat on the bed and headed to the shower, leaving her to explore the room.**

**She did not see anything impressive in the size of the room or its furnishing, but she did gulp when she saw the bed. Expecting a king size bed, she found herself gazing at the door of the bathroom after taking a look at the queen sized bed. It's going to be a little crowded, she thought.**

"**Argh Jae Kyung, of course it should be this way." She told her wayward thoughts.**

**Just as she kicked off her shoes, the door to the bathroom opened and out he went. His normally curly hair fell straight on his damp forehead as he rubbed it briskly with a towel.**

**With a quick glance at the bed he shrugged and threw the towel just as she stood up so that it hit her squarely in the face.**

**Tired and now deeply annoyed at his blasé attitude her eyes narrowed into slits. With two quick steps, she leapt and was on his back, toppling him down to the floor.**

**He was caught too off guard to be able to hold his balance and he fell facedown.**

"**Hey! Get off me!" he shouted, but she grabbed his hair and pulled hard till his eyes crossed.**

**With a quick movement, he turned so that she landed on top of him, her fingers losing their grip on his wet hair.**

**Grabbing both her wrists, he easily subdued her offending hands.**

**She was breathing heavily, now quite pissed at him. "You are such a jerk!" she shrieked.**

"**And you are a pain in the ass!" he retorted, quickly getting up and with herculean strength picked her up and tossed her like a sack of potatoes on his back.**

**She pounded on his back but he ignored her fists, continuing to stalk towards the bathroom where he unceremoniously dumped her in the tub in her Vera Wang wedding gown.**

**She screamed when she hit the cold water, sinking like lead as the heavy fabric absorbed liquid.**

**He stood with his arms on his sides as he watched her sink. She splashed her legs and arms in an attempt to stay afloat to no avail.**

**Sputtering, she stood up, her face now flushed from real anger. She opened her mouth to scream expletives when he suddenly extended his hand and planted a firm palm on her chest and pushed. Down she went again, the cold shocking her system anew.**

**She gave up in frustration and howled as tears gushed forth from closed lids.**

**Jun Pyo stared at his hysterical bride and felt a little sorry. It was too little to move him however, for he turned around and left her to her tears, shutting the door of the bathroom with a loud click.**

* * *

**He was lightly sleeping when the door to the bathroom opened, throwing a shaft of light to the otherwise dark room.**

**Her loud sneeze woke him up completely and he turned in annoyance. Making out her shadow as she stepped forward, he could see that she was wearing a robe. She sniffed, then threw back her head as she sneezed like a sailor.**

**He shrugged and made himself comfortable, intending to sleep once more.**

**She still hasn't spoken and he felt the bed dip as she sat down.**

**He moved lightly towards the center when she laid down, his nostrils getting a good whiff of orange shampoo.**

**When she remained silent, he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.**

**He didn't know what woke him up, but he opened his eyes. Something was not right. Adjusting his vision to the darkness, he groped for the lamp switch. As he turned, his hand brushed her shoulder and he drew back in reflex.**

**Her shoulder was hot. Now fully awake, he looked down on her sleeping form, now noting that she was shivering. Brows knitted, he pressed a palm on her forehead and drew back once more as the heat almost burned it.**

**He shook her awake, but she did not budge, instead she continued to shiver, her lids closed, her lips now turning slightly blue.**

**Alarmed, he jumped from the bed and brushed his palm across his head.**

"**Aish! This girl is nothing but trouble." He tried to wake her up once more but she wouldn't open her eyes, now shivering uncontrollably.**

**He dialed the receptionist's desk and got frustrated when after several rings nobody picked up.**

**For several seconds he debated on what to do, his brain working furiously as he recalled whatever first aid he has learned. Standing up he rummaged through the bathroom drawers, looking for fever medicine and let out a loud expletive to see nothing but aspirin and several tubes of cream on the shelf. He's going to shutdown this damn hotel first thing in the morning.**

**He returned to the room to see Jae Kyung jerk. Her temperature was climbing, her body now reacting convulsively.**

**Quickly, he lifted her and strode toward the bathroom. He saw the now empty tub and cursed. Reacting to instinct, he hitched her towards his shoulders and turned the shower knobs open. Then stepping inside the tub, he sat down with her on his lap as the water poured over them. The water was cold, and her heated skin almost sizzled from the contrast. She convulsed and opened her eyes.**

**Weakly she flung her arms out, dazed at what's happening. He easily grabbed her arms and pulled her closer.**

"**Stay still. You need to cool down." He admonished in a gruff tone, more than a little worried that her skin has become paper white.**

**Water continued to pour down and Jae Kyung, still battling the fever within curled up more comfortably in his arms as if seeking warmth. From time to time, he could feel tremors shake her body but he only tightened his hold.**

**Amidst the cascade of water, he thought he heard her murmur.**

"**What?"**

"**Thank you." She faintly repeated.**

**He didn't know what to say to that so he kept silent. Minutes passed by, and when she felt a little better, she started to squirm.**

"**Stop moving." He growled, as her movements became uncomfortable, in more ways than one.**

**She turned her wet head and looked up. Lips trembling she spoke. " I need to get up. I'm cold."**

**Worried that he may have overdone the shower, he stood up abruptly, leaving her to slip down.**

"**I said stay still." He said, but he lifted her again as he stepped out of the tub.**

**She was wearing a nightgown, he finally noticed, but she might as well not have worn anything at all. He quickly averted his gaze as he set her down on a stool and grabbed a towel nearby.**

"**Here, wrap yourself in this. I'll get you a robe." He said and left the bathroom.**

**She weakly took the towel and did as she was told. But everything inside her felt like jelly and the towel slid on the floor, as she slowly followed.**

**He saw her slide and quickly held her up, muttering what a nuisance she was all along.**

**Left with no choice, he peeled off her wet nightgown and tried, as hard as he could to put her in a robe without looking at her body.**

**Her temperature has cooled down as she leaned and made contact with his chest.**

**Making a decision, he belted her robe close and lifted her again. She made no protest and bowed her head, as her arm grasped his shoulder for support.**

**He laid her down on the bed and covered her in blankets, noting that she still shivered. **

"**There's no medicine in this damn hotel.." he began, and dimly she noted the frustration in his voice. " Do you want a glass of water?"**

**She shook her head, the action causing her head to spin. **

"**I just feel cold." She croaked as he continued to pile up blankets on top of her.**

**Her eyes half opened, she looked up to his grim face. He pressed a palm on her forehead, noting that she still had fever. **

**Her lips started to chatter and he climbed into bed. Removing his pajama top, he removed the blankets as well as she weakly protested.**

"**What.. Stop. I feel cold.. So cold."**

"**Stop fussing and let me help you." He retorted, as he started peeling off her robe. Her eyes widened at his actions and she tried to get up.**

"**What are you doing?" she asked, her strength ebbing at each word as he continued as if he did not hear her.**

**She stopped protesting when he suddenly hugged her to his chest, his warmth suddenly registering in her fevered brain.**

"**Ahh." She sighed as she snuggled closer, now forgetting that her robe has been discarded and he was covering her with his naked torso as well.**

**He tucked her head under his chin and lent his warmth. Memories of another time assaulted him and he flinched as if he had been hit. He closed his eyes in frustration and tried to forget.**

**JanDi's face, her voice, her smell came flooding back and he had to grit his teeth in a futile attempt to stop them. It didn't help and it was becoming a physical pain to battle his memories when suddenly a soft, warm hand crept up his face.**

**Jae Kyung was looking up at him when he opened his eyes, one of her hands touching his face.**

"**I'm sorry." She softly said, her eyes brimming with tears and he wondered why.**

**She softly caressed his face. " I'm sorry, that this reminded you of Jan Di." Uncomprehending at first on how she could guess his thoughts he suddenly realized that he had spoken Jan Di's name aloud when he started to remember.**

**He looked away. **

"**Don't speak her name." **

"**Okay." She replied, so softly that he almost could not hear her. Then he felt something wet and looked down at her head still tucked under his chin, her palm now resting on his chest.**

**She was crying. Hot tears spilling down her cheeks.**

"**Stop it." He said, harsher than he intended.**

**She quickly brushed her tears with her palm and he felt like an ass.**

**Unknowingly, he tightened his hold but she felt it and wanted to burst out crying once more.**

**With supreme effort she slowly pushed him away, covering her bosom with her other arm as she did so.**

"**I feel fine now." **

**He looked at her for heartbeat, then wordlessly rolled away.**

**The sudden loss of warmth made her shiver but she pulled a blanket and quickly covered herself.**

**His left arm covering his face, he laid down straight as she turned on her side, still cocooned in the blankets.**

"**Jun Pyo…" she tentatively spoke and he removed his arm, his eyes unseeing at a spot in the ceiling.**

**Then he turned to look at her and she could feel blood pound in her ears as his eyes raked over her face.**

"**Can you get me another gown?" she closed her eyes, now suddenly shy.**

**He got up and she could hear him moving around. Then a silky gown was thrown at her, making her open her eyes quickly.**

"**Get dressed and go to sleep. I'm getting another room, I've lost enough sleep as it is." He coldly spoke as he buttoned his pajama top.**

**Hurt, she nodded and weakly moved to a sitting position.**

**With another glance at her way, he turned and left the room, a soft click signaling that he had left her all alone in their honeymoon night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE**

**Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung**

**Rated K+**

**Anguish/Romance**

**Author's Note: What if Jan Di gave up Jun Pyo, and he is left with no choice but to marry Jae Kyung? **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the series.**

**CHAPTER 2: THE BEST LAID PLANS**

**She woke up in slow degrees, feeling her entire body throb as if she had run the marathon and lost. Her eyes gazed at the unfamiliar surroundings as memories of the previous night rushed in her mind. She pressed a palm on her face and felt it cool. The blasted fever has finally left as swift as it had come.**

**She took a warm but short shower and dressed in casual clothes and left the room. True to his word, Jun Pyo left her in bed and spent the night somewhere, his bags though were still on the floor.**

**She started dialing the front desk to ask what room he had checked into and realized the impression it made. Hastily she dropped the receiver and left the room, deciding to look for her wayward groom herself.**

**From what little she knew about him, he was a late riser. Swiftly remembering how she learned of this fact brought a stab of pain as she recalled seeing him in bed with JanDi at his house that fateful morning.**

**Mentally shrugging such depressing thoughts Jae Kyung opened the first door she saw. The room was still in darkness, the heavy drapes still down.**

**A light snore alerted him to where he was in the dimness and she made her way to the bed.**

**Carefully she sat and looked at her husband of one day. Even in sleep, he looked aristocratic, as if the world owed its homage to him and a small grin formed on her face. Her gaze travelled in leisure at his sleeping form.**

**Resolutely she stood up and with one swift movement opened the heavy drapes, letting the sunrays crash inside the room.**

**A loud growl reminiscent of a bear waking up made her grin anew.**

"**You're all fired!" he fairly spat, his eyes still closed.**

"**Hm, I don't think that applies to me." She breathed into his face, making his eyes snap open.**

**She watched as comprehension crept into his eyes and slowly hardened his gaze. It was to be expected though and Jae Kyung braced herself.**

"**Rise and shine, Jun. I'm hungry." She smiled, trying to lift his somber mood.**

"**Then go eat. Leave me alone." He turned his head and covered it with his arm.**

"**I can't. I specifically remember promising to attach myself to you like a limpet yesterday till we die." She quipped.**

"**Aish! Are you going to pester me again?"**

"**Yes! Until you learn to love me."**

**At the mention of the word love, his lips curled in contempt but she remained beside him, facing his anger.**

"**You need to get your head examined. This.. What this is, can never ever lead to love."**

**Jae Kyung continued to look at him with a calm expression that somehow irritated him more.**

"**You will change your mind." **

"**In my next life."**

"**That's fine with me, that means I will still be there."**

**He looked at her to judge whether she was joking, but her face was serene, though belied by a twinkle in her eye.**

**Gathering her courage, she stood up and grabbed his arm.**

"**Come on! I said I'm hungry."**

**Shrugging her hand with force, he too stood up. "Go feed yourself."**

**She hugged his torso, hard.**

"**Don't be like this Jun. This could either be very unpleasant for both of us for a long, long time, or you could try acting like a human being."**

**He didn't speak but he firmly removed her hands from his body and proceeded to shower.**

*******************

**They are in relative silence after that, Jae Kyung finding herself glancing at her husband between each bite. If he ever noticed, he refused to acknowledge it and finished his meal quickly.**

**As soon as he stood up, she did too. When he started to leave, she followed, again linking her arms against his.**

"**What's in schedule for us today, Jun?"**

**Brows knitted, he looked ahead, trying to ignore her presence.**

**Warm fingers turned his face to meet hers. " Have you gone deaf?"**

**His patience snapping he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the nearest chair. He dumped her none too gently. She sat and waited for him to speak as he closed his palms over the chair's armrests, enclosing her.**

" **Listen to me Jae Kyung. I am not in the mood to play games with you. This is a marriage of convenience and nothing more. Don't expect me to be with you because it's not going to happen. You got what you wanted so leave me alone."**

**She blinked, grinned and with a quick pull, brought his lips to hers.**

**Jun Pyo blinked in shock at her boldness, but her eyes were closed as she firmly pressed her lips to his.**

**He opened his mouth to speak but she quickly reacted, deepening the kiss.**

**Desire exploded in his system, making his skin flush. With an angry expletive he drew back and pushed her away.**

**Dazed, she opened her eyes. She looked at his angry countenance and touched hesitant fingers to her still tingling lips.**

**His eyes followed her hands as he tried to calm his rioting nerves. What the hell just happened, he wondered as she continued to look at him with something akin to awe.**

**Then she stood up and jumped him. Literally. In reflex, he put his arms around her as she linked not only her arms on his neck but her legs on his torso as well. The monkey is back.**

**Grinning mischievously now, Jae Kyung quickly kissed her husband. She was enjoying herself immensely, fully intending to take advantage of his shock and uncertainty.**

**This time though, she got the surprise, for expecting resistance, she instead felt his arms clasp her back and he returned her kiss.**

**He could feel her lips smile through the kiss, and suddenly he felt reckless. Wanting to wipe that stupid smile he ground his lips to hers. Big mistake for it fuelled the fire as his mind unwillingly recalled visions of her body the night before.**

**Never the shy girl, Jae Kyung gave herself up and tightened her hold.**

**Breaking apart, they panted to catch their breaths, she still pressed against his chest, his arms firmly clasping her body to his. **

**Jun Pyo stared at his wife's red lips and felt frustration. This was not part of his plan. **


	3. Chapter 3

**THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE**

**Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung**

**Rated K+**

**Anguish/Romance**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I know there aren't that many Jun Pyo/Jae Kyung fans amidst the Yi Jeong/ Gaeul mania, but it warms the heart to know there are those who appreciate this pairing. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the series.**

**CHAPTER 3: THE EASY WAY OUT**

Jun Pyo resorted to the easiest way to deal with a difficult situation. He made himself scarce. Jae Kyung was left to her own devices for the next three days. He also did not return to their room and had his things transferred much to her annoyance.

No matter how early she woke up, he was gone and she grew increasingly frustrated. She had the cook prepare elaborate meals only to find herself alone at the dining table every meal. He also ignored her calls and her messages.

By the fourth day, she had enough. She invaded his sanctuary.

"Don't say a word when he arrives if you still want to be employed in the morning." She warned the wide-eyed maid who thought that the master and the mistress are two peas in a pod when it comes to their employees.

Quickly she prepared for bed and readied herself for a long wait. She watched television, surfed the net, and tossed and turned until she couldn't stand it anymore. She closed the lights and fumed in the dark.

After three hours, she drifted off to sleep, only to wake up when the bed dipped.

He's back.

She heard him sigh and she prayed that he wouldn't open the lights.

Miraculously he fell asleep immediately without being aware of her presence on the other side of the bed and she exhaled a deep breath. She smiled in the darkness as she too went back to sleep.

"NO! Don't leave!" Startled out of a deep slumber, she quickly turned to see Jun Pyo thrash on his side of the bed. Upon closer inspection, she could see his anguished expression as sweat formed in his brow.

" Jan Di, I'm here! You promised to stay remember?" his tone tore at her heart, the mention of Jan Di's name adding to the pain.

She debated on what to do, clueless on whether she should wake him up and have him toss her out, or let him be.

"Commoner, you can't do this to me! You said you liked me!" he shouted and she couldn't stand it anymore.

She embraced his thrashing form, her face on level with his.

"Shh. I'm here. I'll never leave you." She softly said as he struggled to wake up from his nightmare.

His eyes opened and bore into hers. His breathing was ragged as if he was physically spent.

She caressed his face tenderly. " Please.. " she said, unsure on what it was she was pleading for, she only knew that she couldn't stand to see him in torment.

When he made a move to stand up she quickly rolled, settling on top of him and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

" I don't know." She honestly replied as her heart started beating like a drum. " I just want you to stop hurting." She added softly.

Jun Pyo stared at his wife, at her pleading eyes and felt something inside him stir.

" Let me stay?" she inquired softly, her soul bared at him.

He captured her lips and her heart soared.

The marriage became real.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Jae Kyung didn't have anything to say. Glancing at her husband, she noticed that he too seemed at a loss.

Both ate their breakfast and pretended to act normal, but they both knew that what transpired between them can never be ignored.

" About what happened last night…" he began and she tensed. " It doesn't change anything." Her heart broke but she did not pretend to misunderstand.

" I never assumed it would." Surprised at her reply, he looked at her. She was hurting too much but instinct dictated that to break down in front of him would not help her situation.

" Let's get one thing straight, Jun. I am your wife. I will be your wife in all matters that count, but I am not delusional to think that having sex will make you fall in love with me." His eyes closed at her crude words but she continued, determined to salvage her pride.

" I will stay by your side, as expected of me, but I will not be ignored, or left like a piece of luggage. Remember, it was you who decided to push with this wedding." With that, she stood up and left the table. She could feel his eyes boring at her back but she had to leave quickly before the tears fell.

Life in the Gu household settled into an uneasy pattern. Jun Pyo worked three days a week and continued his studies in the remaining days, alternating between tutors and attendance at Shinhwa University.

Refusing her parents' insistence that she too finish her college degree, Jae Kyung set herself to be the perfect corporate wife. She learned how to run a household but at the same time she sneaked off to visit museums and historical landmarks. Unknown to many, she loved historical architecture and the arts, but having grown up being left on her own, she has learned not to share herself to anyone.

She also started reading on economics and politics even if it made her nose bleed, recognizing that as the wife of the heir to the largest fortune in Korea, she has to be able to keep up with him not only in personal matters but in business as well. Only her parents knew that beneath the careless façade lay an active and brilliant mind made for commerce, but because at such an early age she made it clear that she will not enter their world until she is ready, they never pushed.

For the first week after they got back from their "honeymoon" they did not share a bed. Jun Pyo seemed not to care, and Jae Kyung was still hurting from his remarks that she did not pursue the matter. However, as a concession, he began having meals with her and did not react badly whenever she insisted spending time with him.

" What shall we do with the sleeping arrangements?" she blurted out one day while they were finishing dessert.

"What about it?" he asked, though he was perfectly aware about what she was asking.

"Do you want to continue like this?"

"Do you?"

"Now who's being childish?" she snapped, irked that he was so indifferent.

" You started it." He replied and she fumed, only to see a glimmer of a smile on his lips as she looked up.

"Fine. I want to sleep in your bed." Hah. Let him get out of that one.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all?"

"Is sleeping all you want?" he lazily asked, secretly enjoying as a blush crept in her cheeks.

"No." she boldly replied and again he had to marvel at her bravado.

"Then what else?" he goaded.

A spoon hit the side of his head with a loud clink.

"Aish!" he glared at her as he rubbed the sore spot. " Are you crazy? Why are you so violent?"

"You drive me to violence." She retorted.

They both stood up on opposite ends of the table like gladiators in battle. He took a step and so did she until they stood face to face.

She stood on tiptoe and he bent his head. Just like that, sparks flew and the Gu's revisited their honeymoon.

Sleeping arrangements were never mentioned again when Jae Kyung moved to her husband's quarters after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE**

**Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung**

**Rated K+**

**Anguish/Romance**

**Author's Note: 'Mama', thanks for the very prompt review. As requested, here's an update, hope this delivers.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the series.**

**CHAPTER 4: MARRIAGE AND LIES**

Ji Hoo was the first to notice the change. For the other two, it was too imperceptible, but for someone of Ji Hoo's nature, it was clear that his friend is undergoing changes.

Now as Ji Hoo sipped his tea and looked across the room at Jun Pyo, he could only wonder what was going through his head. Judging by the brooding look and the knitted brow, his friend is miles away from him as he continued to gaze at the traffic below his office window.

" I will not inquire how your married life is, but I will ask if you're ok." Ji Hoo spoke.

Jun Pyo turned around and for a while he did not speak. Then he slowly shook his head as a small grin formed. Only Ji Hoo can ask a question while meaning another thing.

"I'm fine."

Ji Hoo nodded and did not pry. Knowing Jun Pyo, he would only talk unless he wanted to.

" It's not what I expected." Running his hand through his curly hair, Jun Pyo turned back to staring at his window.

"People are rarely who we perceive them to be." His wise friend replied, knowing full well what Jun Pyo meant. He hated to ask, but he believed that Jun Pyo has to face the issue head on. "Have you heard from her?" By 'her', he saw his shoulders tense.

"No. And I don't care." He replied. Too quickly.

"She couldn't help it. She didn't have any other options." Ji Hoo continued, only to be cut short.

"She took the easy way out!" Jun Pyo bellowed.

"You'll never understand her point of view."

"Are you angling for a fight, Ji Hoo?" Jun Pyo spoke softly. So softly that Ji Hoo knew he had to stop. For now. He can clearly see that when it comes to Jan Di, Jun Pyo will take a long time to recover. Right now, his world is a fusion of anger and betrayal that he cannot see past his pain.

Ji Hoo slowly rose to his feet and sighed. " I must go."

Jun Pyo inclined his head but did not turn around so he took his leave, only to have the door open as he reached for the handle.

It was Jae Kyung, and for a moment, neither of them spoke, both unsure on how to greet each other.

Ji Hoo inclined his head , Jae Kyung gave a tentative smile.

" How have you been?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He echoed Jun Pyo's words, still unable to comprehend that this woman is his friend's wife. It seemed only a while ago that she stormed her way into their lives, and now has become an undeniable addition to their circle.

" I'm here to invite him for lunch." She spoke, her gaze on Jun Pyo's back who still stood like a statue by the office window. " You're welcome to join us."

"Thank you. Some other time." He gently replied, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. She seemed thinner than the last time he saw her, and he had to wonder at the difficulty of her situation. But then, it wasn't in his place to interfere, so with a small wave he sauntered off.

* * *

Jae Kyung shut the door softly and walked towards her husband. As always, she woke up this morning alone on the bed, with only the indentation on the pillow beside her indicating that he slept with her the night before.

They have now fully consummated their marriage and have discovered a strong compatibility in such aspect, but in the morning, gone would be the man who held and caressed her the night before; to be replaced by a Jun Pyo who is withdrawn and aloof. Jae Kyung kept on telling herself to be patient, and to be more understanding, but she knew that her impatient nature is fighting a winning battle against such decision.

"I've reserved a table at Café Mou."

"I don't have time for lunch. I have something to finish." He replied.

" Then make time." She countered as she too looked at the street fifteen stories below.

"Go ahead and eat. I'll have the secretary bring me something." He sighed, seeming tired of their conversation.

"I got up, got dressed and drove all the way here. I want to eat lunch with you so go tell your secretary that you're going out for an hour."

"Don't act like my mother. It will never work." He said through clenched teeth.

" Fine." She snapped then threw her handbag across the floor. It got his attention and he looked at her irritably as she walked towards his desk. She sat down and proceeded to read from his computer.

"What the hell are you doing now?" he asked as he walked toward her. She was now punching on his keyboard and he quickly grabbed the armrest and swung his chair so that she faced him.

" You said you needed to finish something. Show me what it is so that we can finish it right now." She said, her face calm, her insides in turmoil as he continued to frown more deeply.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Jae Kyung. Get up and leave. Eat, shop, I don't care. Just leave me be."

She picked up a sheet of papers and waved them in his face. " Is this the Exo Grey Deal?" she asked and he was surprised on how she knew.

" What exactly is it that's stopping you from signing it?" she asked as she rapidly read the document.

"You know nothing about it." He snapped as he took the sheaf of papers and put them in his drawer.

" I know more than your balding board of directors know. Wait another week and the deal will be off the table and believe me it will be Shinhwa's loss and not theirs."

He couldn't believe his ears so he sat on his table edge. " Tell me more."

Glad for once that he seemed to be interested in what she had to say, Jae Kyung quickly punched a few keys and connected to the internet.

" Have you taken a look at Exo Grey's stock market deals for the last five years?" she began…

* * *

It was midnight by the time the Gu's returned to the manor. To the servants' surprise they came home together. Jae Kyung was even smiling while the master's face was not angry for a change.

" Prepare the table. We're starving." The mistress of the house commanded as she climbed the stairs.

Jun Pyo looked at his wife's retreating back and had to admit that she was something. Between the hours when she dropped by to invite him to lunch and the freshly signed papers now safely ensconced in his office vaults, he felt like he had been taken in by a tornado. She amazed him with her head for numbers and her keen insights as she showed him clearly why his procrastinating would have been disastrous. Simply put, she saved his ass.

He had to acknowledge that she deserved to be head of the JK group if what she did today is a glimpse of her business acumen. Still shaking his head in wonder at his unpredictable wife, he proceeded to undress, discarding his coat and tie along the way as he proceeded to the bathroom.

The off key singing should have warned him, but it did not register as his mind still replayed how he and Jae Kyung maneuvered the deal with the British company earlier. Her outraged squeak penetrated his senses though, when he slid the shower door open to see his wife in all her naked glory standing under the stream of water.

His widened eyes took the sight before him, her gleaming skin, now rosy from the steam, her sleek hair plastered to her scalp and her open mouth screaming something. Jun Pyo shook his head to dispel the image as he turned to leave until something wet hit his back.

Turning around, he saw that it was a bar of soap she threw at him this time around. Looking up, he was even more amazed to see that she was no longer screaming, she was standing before him with arms akimbo as water continued to cascade on her and she was smiling!

The nymph!

Bending, he picked the bar of soap and advanced, discarding his towel as he went.

Jae Kyung's smile became even wider as she saw her husband with a very purposeful look on his handsome face.

Things are finally looking up.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE**

**Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung**

**Rated K+**

**Anguish/Romance**

**Author's Note: My apologies for the long overdue update. Reality intruded leaving me no time to slip back to my KDrama world.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the series.**

**CHAPTER 5: TURNS**

Things are finally looking up.

She should have known that it was too early to say it.

The day started innocently enough. After their successful collaboration (and she prefers to think of it as a collaboration, he thinks of it as merely fluke on her part), their daily existence became easier. He would still leave her for long intermittent hours at the house, but she tried to be more patient and creative with her alone time. She also appreciated that he seemed to value her business opinions nowadays, for he would just suddenly call her in the middle of the day to ask something related to work.

She again decided to visit him for lunch, he still refused, and she had to do much cajoling. It was an ongoing battle for them when it comes to meal breaks, but she believes he will soon get used to it and will stop fighting so hard.

The giggly atmosphere at the office indicated the presence of the F4. It was the only thing that could reduce the otherwise competent and professional women working at Shinwha to become fluttery creatures who would simper and whisper like school girls.

She has never felt particularly felt at ease with Ji Hoo, and although Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were somewhat friendlier, Jae Kyung knew that in their hearts, only one girl should have stood beside Jun Pyo at the altar that day. This knowledge added to her apprehension as she approached the door and turned the knob.

All talk ceased the moment she came into view as four sets of eyes turned to her. Jun Pyo was the first to look away, his frown of indifference still hurtful, even though she is subjected to it on a daily basis.

When minutes passed by and still no one spoke, she forced a smile on her lips. " Hiya boys, who died?"

No one spoke as Ji Hoo looked at his friend, while the other two exchanged a brief glance. She suddenly felt nervous, bracing herself for whatever bad news this gathering would bring.

"Jan Di is back." It was Ji Hoo who spoke. She swiftly glanced at her husband, noticing how his jaw hardened at the mention of the name.

Never one to mince words, she blurted out." For good?"

The F4 again exchanged glances and she felt a spurt of annoyance at such form of communication that excluded her.

Hands on her hips, she demanded. " Well? Is she here to stay this time?"

"Whatever her plans are, they are none of your business." Jun Pyo spoke softly, but with the unusual quiet in the room, it was heard by all occupants.

Inwardly she reeled as if he slapped her. But damn them all if she would show them how much it hurt.

" Of course it is. The appearance of a significant ex is always the business of the wife." Jun Pyo looked at her sharply but she lashed out, beyond caring. " Regardless of what the husband may think."

"I think it would be best if we leave." This from Woo Bin, and wordlessly, all three of them left the room, with Ji Hoo throwing another glance at Jae Kyung.

She sat opposite her husband, taking her time to cross her legs, gathering her composure that was rapidly slipping. His stoic expression belied his inner turmoil, and she has become attuned to his moods in the few months they have been married.

"What do you plan to do?"

" I said it's none of your business." He grated, his eyebrows knitted.

"I am making it my business. We are man and wife, don't you dare forget that."

" How can I forget it?" he shouted. " Every morning, its your face that I wake up to…" he abruptly stopped, but he need not have. The implication was clear. It was Jan Di's face he should have been waking up to.

She didn't know it could hurt like this, so she bit her inner cheek for fear of bursting into loud sobs.

"It was you who decided to get married." She reminded him, her heart in her eyes, but he was beyond noticing her, or hearing her. His world tilted anew with the news his friends brought.

" I will not give you up." She said, standing up.

" Just leave me alone, Jae Kyung."

Taking a deep breath, she turned to go. " In time." She murmured to herself and opened the door.

He looked at the proud set of her shoulders, part of him ashamed of feeling relief that she did not pursue the topic further. Then he turned back to his view of the skyscrapers below and thought of the girl he gave his heart to.

The digital clock struck 12 and Jae Kyung pounded her fist on her pillow and gave up trying to sleep. Her husband is not coming home. She left their room and padded to the downstairs pool.

All day she felt like lashing out to anyone who came along her way. The old Jae Kyung would have, and her servants knew how volatile she could be when in a funky mood. To avoid 'casualties' she spent the entire day wielding her kumdo sword. For hours she attacked an unseen enemy until she was too exhausted to continue.

Jan Di was back. With her return her already precarious hold on Jun Pyo will vanish. She would go back to the other woman, the one who was always running after the guy, asserting herself, demanding attention, boldly claiming what she thinks of as her right.

Six months after she became Jun Pyo's wife, Jae Kyung felt like nothing. With Jan Di out of the picture, she pretended that she would win her husband's love. With the consummation of their marriage, the belief (okay, the pretense) grew stronger. But now the other girl's return just made all her efforts useless. The grim look in Jun Pyo's face drove home the fact that his anger still run as deep as the love that he felt for Jan Di.

She swam laps until her shoulder blades hurt and she was panting for breath. It was only during her last lap that she realized she was crying, the pool water mingling with her salty tears. She hauled herself out of the pool and not bothering with the towel laid out for her use, she lay in a fetal position in its steps. For the first time in a long, long time, Ha Jae Kyung wept. She wept for the loss of her innocence, she wept for her marriage and she wept for the fact that the man she loved would never be hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE**

**Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung**

**Rated K+**

**Anguish/Romance**

**Author's Note: Angst, angst and angst.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the series.**

**CHAPTER 6: CONFESSIONS**

She lost track of the time she laid on the cold tile floor, her tears drying, and her gaze lulled by the gentle undulation of the pool water. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The slap of something soft woke her up and she opened her eyes. The basement pool was now in partial darkness, a servant must have turned off the pool lights. A towel was thrown at her.

"Get up." A cold voice spoke and she whipped around to find its source.

Her husband's shadow was visible in the pool chairs and with effort she stood up, only to crumple like jelly as her legs, curled up for hours gave up under her.

She heard him mutter an expletive as he walked towards where she sat. She kept her head bowed, at a loss for words.

Strong fingers gripped her arms as she was hauled upright. The forceful movement making something inside her, snap.

" Why can't you forget her?" she screamed. "Why can't you love me?"

" Because we're too much alike!" he bellowed, releasing her. Jun Pyo walked away and sat on the pool chair he occupied earlier, hiding his profile in the shadows. " Because with Jan Di, I can forget who I am."

Dropping on her knees, she looked up at his tormented face. " And is being who you are so bad that you need to forget?"

He clenched his jaw. " You tell me. My father is a vegetable, my mother is a devil and both my sister and I are stupid pawns who got married for the wrong reasons."

" You don't need to be anybody that you don't want to be. "

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about."

" I know more than you think." With a sigh, she dropped on the chair beside him. In a way grateful that the shadows can hide her face.

"All my life, I have been made to believe that anything is possible. That anything I want to do, I can accomplish. Everything was a given since the day I was born. My parents made sure of that. But if there's one thing that they failed to give me it's freedom to choose my own path. For all my wild escapades, I always knew that they were simply giving me a longer leash."

"When JK Group started growing, I saw my parents less and less. My life became an endless commute between airports and hotel rooms and everyday felt like a suspended sentence. It was only a matter of time before I shall have to force myself to accept my legacy. That may be slightly different from your growing up years Jun, but it is similar enough for me to know what I am talking about."

He remained silent, his somber gaze looking at the calm pool waters, now in semi darkness. With a sigh Jae Kyung spoke, desperate to reach out to him, to make him understand, make him realize that she was his perfect match in more ways than one.

"But if there is something I have learned, it is that fact that no matter how it may seem, nobody, nobody can force you to do anything that you don't want to. Not where it counts."

When he still did not speak, Jae Kyung sighed and gave up her pretense at cool detachment. She dropped to her knees and laid her hands on his lap.

"Do you want to know why I married you?" with that Jun Pyo gazed down at his wife. And although he did not speak, his continued attention propelled her to confess.

"I married you because I would rather be imprisoned in this kind of life with someone who is stronger than I, than to continue waiting for my parents' ultimate decision for the course of my existence."

"I married you even though I know you love Jan Di because among all the men I have met, you are the only one who made my blood sing. Oh you drive me to the wall most of the time, and I wanted to kick you almost on a daily basis, but every waking moment that I spend with you reminds me that I am alive."

He stood up dislodging her palms on his knees. He rubbed his thumb along the bridge of his nose. A clear sign that he was in turmoil.

" When you appeared in my life all that I felt was resentment. I was battling my mother hard enough as it is, but with you around, it just became harder. When you went along with the engagement, I hated you."

Jae Kyung kept her gaze steady but she felt the prick of tears in her eyes. She wanted to clap her hands over her ears, but she knew that to do so would not stop the pain.

" It's not that you don't deserve to be loved. But what I felt for Jan Di consumed me, until nothing was left that I could give. When she ended it, I felt that my life lost its meaning. While she was around, even though I couldn't see her, I kept on, I faced what my mother threw my way because I knew that she was with me in spirit, if not physically. But when she disappeared, she made it clear that she could no longer stand to be in my world and I became so angry. When you insisted on being in my world, you became a target of my anger."

"Jan Di is back. What does it mean for us?" she asked.

He shook his head but did not reply.

" Fine. Let me ask you instead, how do you feel about her return?"

Again he refused to reply and continued to gaze ahead. She grasped his arms.

" I deserve to know."

"No, you don't! I don't owe you anything. You walked into this with your eyes wide open, Jae Kyung. Live with it." with that he turned around and left her.

Long after he left Jae Kyung remained standing in the semi darkness.

He was nursing his second glass of brandy when he heard the roar of engines. He drew the curtain to see his wife's Porsche shoot out like a bat at night, its tail lights disappearing from view seconds after they appeared.

He felt a twinge of guilt but he quickly suppressed it. Like he told her earlier, she entered matrimony willingly, knowing how he felt about her and the whole situation. He felt that this absolved him from any wrongdoings. They were both adults after all.

After consuming the entire bottle, he felt his eyes swim and he dropped into bed. His bedside clock read 3:00 AM but his wayward wife is yet to return.

Jun Pyo felt irritation at her recklessness. Better to leave her alone to do as she pleased than to get involved in her issues. He had enough on his plate.

He could smell her on the sheets. Her faint scent, unmistakable in spite of the alcohol he knew reeked from his pores, invaded his nostrils. Teasing his senses, making sleep elude him.

He thought back to the previous night when she laid beside him. Her leg thrown over his, her head tucked under his chin. Even in sleep Jae Kyung was possessive and daring.

What was it she said earlier? She wanted to kick him on a daily basis. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he suddenly thought it was hilariously funny and he burst out laughing. Jae Kyung who barely reached his shoulders without her three inch high heels wanted to kick his ass. The picture his imagination conjured up drew forth another round of laughter.

He laughed until tears filled his eyes and he sat up. He could not recall the last time he laughed as hard and he questioned his sanity afterwards. Maybe he was losing his mind.

As sudden as his mirth, his somber mood returned when his thoughts drifted to another girl who made him laugh. Jan Di bhat. His grass weed. The commoner who never fitted into his life, but who completed it. He recalled her face, her stick hair and her smile. He remembered how her hands were always cold because she did not enough covering, but that her eyes were always warm. He remembered her courage, and inner strength and a wave of longing so fierce hit him that he pounded his fist on the floor.

Jan Di should have stayed. He would have given up everything for her, had she only stayed. Had she only trusted him a little longer. His strong, unbreakable weed finally broke and left, and now his life consisted of endless days of work and evading his unpredictable wife.

Jun Pyo shut his eyes, willing his brain to stop its torment.

His cellphone rang and he barked a hello.

"This is Ji Hoo. Something happened to Jan Di."


	7. Chapter 7

**THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE**

**Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung**

**Rated K+**

**Anguish/Romance**

**Author's Note: For sweet lollipop.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the series.**

**CHAPTER 7: CHOICES**

"Something happened to Jan Di."

"What? Hold on." Jun Pyo struggled on a sitting position as remnants of sleep cleared his brain. Glancing at his watch it read 6 AM. "Ji Hoo, speak up. Tell me what happened."

"She got hit by a car. We're at the Cheil General. "

Jun Pyo felt blood rushing in his head as his car ate miles off the highway, all thoughts focused on Jan Di. He recalled what little Ji Hoo told him.

"It was a hit and run. She was walking towards work when a car sped by and hit her."

Walking to work at 5:30 AM. With an expletive he pounded his fist on the steering wheel as anger, pity and love created havoc in his emotions.

" Pabo! Who works this early? " but he knew why she had to do it, and that fact made him drive even harder as fear for her life clutched at his heart.

He pulled at the hospital driveway and quickly alighted; throwing his keys, he shouted instructions to the attendant wheeling out a patient.

"Park it!"

Seconds after he left, the bewildered attendant recognized the curly hair and the tall stature and with a stammer immediately did as ordered, leaving his patient with profuse apologies on "rich bastards of the country".

He found his friends outside the OR, Ji Hoo looking as pale as death. Woo Bin rushed to his side to clap a hand on his shoulders.

"How long has she been in?"

"An hour, she got hit from the side. They said it sped off leaving her shivering in a ditch."

The grim picture drove him mad. Exerting supreme effort he evened his breathing and peeked inside the glass door.

"Who's in charge? I want to talk to him." He commanded.

It was Yi Jeong who spoke. "He's in there saving her life. Let him do his job."

"How the hell could this happen? Wasn't she looking? Damn her and her stubbornness."

Somber glances were exchanged among the three men, but none spoke. They knew him well enough to let him deal with the pain the way he knew how.

"How did she end up here?"

"Ji Hoo's number was on her speed dial. Those who rushed to help called him." Said Yi Jeong, his steady gaze watchful of any outburst at this piece of information. However, other than a visible tightening of his jaw line, Jun Pyo did not speak.

Minutes ticked by, the F4 remained outside the OR, all thoughts focused on the girl lying inside, summoning everything in their will to save her life.

"What kind of a car was it?" Jun Pyo's voice broke the silence.

Ji Hoo remained silent, his posture indicating that he now separated himself from his friends. His entire being focused on willing Jan Di to fight.

"It was a lux car. Red, according to an eyewitness." Woo Bin as always gathered the facts.

Something clicked in Jun Pyo's brain and his breathing stopped. A luxury car. Red.

Without glancing at his friends he spoke. "Did anybody get a license plate?"

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exchanged glances, bothered by his tone.

"No. It was driving too fast."

Jun Pyo clenched his fist as the possibility formed. Part of his brain refused to believe it, but his heart was held by the girl lying in a hospital bed, and it was too full at the moment to be rational.

Walking a distance away from his friends he whipped up his cellphone and called home.

"Has your mistress returned?"

The squawking maid rushed to inform him, no, Mistress Jae Kyung is still out.

Snapping his phone shut, Jun Pyo leaned on the hospital wall as thoughts raced through his mind. Was it possible? Could his wife have done it? Jun Pyo was no stranger to an all consuming rage and acknowledging that Jae Kyung matched him in daring and intensity made him close his eyes harder.

"The doctor is out." A soft tap on his shoulder and Yi Jeong led him back to the OR hallway.

Ji Hoo was already in deep conversation with the middle-aged surgeon outside the doors and for an instant Jun Pyo felt resentment at his friend. Quelling it, he controlled his emotions and listened.

"She was lucky. An inch more and her spine would have been gone for good. With the previous damage it sustained however, recovery may be harder than normal."

"Is she going to walk?" Ji Hoo spoke, as usual his calm face belying any turmoil he was feeling.

"We wouldn't know until she wakes up."

"Is she?..."

"In a coma? Her brain waves indicate regular unconsciousness, but she'll be on tight watch. We'll let you know as soon as we have something to report."

Ji Hoo thanked the surgeon.

"When can we see her?" demanded Jun Pyo.

"She's being transferred to the ICU now. You can visit her there, but not for long. She needs rest more than anything."

"Are you coming?" Ji Hoo asked from the doorway. Jun Pyo shook his head.

"Call me when she's out of it."

Ji Hoo nodded and went inside, with Woo Bin and Yi Jeong following behind.

As soon as his friends were out of sight, Jun Pyo was on the phone.

"Secretary, cancel all my appointments for the day. Then I want you to do something…"

By the time he finished his calls, he found himself driving towards Jan Di's home. It was a small apartment, similar to her previous abodes. He sat on his car and pondered the turn of events.

When he learned of Jan Di's return his first instinct was to find her so he had his secretary hire a detective to track down this address. It wasn't long before he got the information he wanted. It seemed that Jan Di was not in hiding anymore.

He recalled sitting on his car the previous day, waiting for her to appear. It was nighttime when she rounded up the corner, carrying two bundles; what he presumed were grocery items. Her head was bent low, and he noticed that her hair had grown longer since the last time he saw her. When she looked up, he also noted how her cheekbones were hallowed and her already pale complexion now almost pasty white. She did not look healthy and Jun Pyo felt a hard pinch on his chest.

She passed by his car and he curled his fists. The urge to roll out the window and reach out to grasp her hand was too great. She flicked a brief glance towards his car and he drew back, momentarily forgetting that his windows were tinted and that the darkness perfectly hid whoever was inside.

Her brows knitted in a way too familiar, tugging at his heartstrings once more. Then she shrugged her shoulders and went inside.

He could not recall how long he sat on his car as thoughts swirled in his brain. The old Jun Pyo would have rushed inside after her, but he had to acknowledge that the events of the past months have left its impact on him. He had grown hard. Equal in his desire to talk to her was to lash out at her betrayal. In the end he chose to leave her alone.

And now he was back to the same spot. He knocked on the door, not really expecting anyone to be home.

Jan Di's mother looked up and met his eyes. Without a word she shook her head and closed the door firmly on his face. He decided not to push.

Dialing his secretary's number he again barked a series of orders, starting with gently informing Jan Di's family on what happened. He however firmly instructed Mr. Kim against telling anyone about the hospital bills he would be settling.

He then drove off and parked beside the highway, choosing a view of the sea below.

Opening his cellphone once more, he scrolled towards Jae Kyung's number. His fingers pausing on the keys, unsure on what to do. Quickly dialing, he again got the maid on the line. This time she informed him that Mistress Jae Kyung is home.

All the drapes were drawn in their room. Flicking open the lights he saw his wife sprawled on the bed. He roughly pulled off the blankets, jostling her sleeping form.

Dazed, she sat up, he hair covering her face.

"Wh- what?"

"Get up!" he bellowed, noting how she cringed at the sound. Damn, she was drunk.

Blowing off a hair strand, she peeked at him. With a pout she turned her back and plopped down on the bed, pulling the blanket over her head as she did so.

"Aish! " Hands on his hips he watched as Jae Kyung burrowed like a squirrel deeper under the blankets. When he saw a leg peeking, he grabbed it and pulled.

Jae Kyung shrieked, landing on the soft carpet.

Now she was also pissed.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, then had to ruin the effect by clapping her palms over her ears, her voice making her head feel like exploding. Inwardly she swore off tequila for life.

"I need you somber. Pull yourself together then let's talk." Discarding his clothing, he went inside the bathroom.

Minutes after she heard the door close, she remained sitting on the carpet. After a while she forced herself to stand, her sluggish brain trying to process normal thoughts.

Shower. She needs a shower to clear her head. Groping her way to the bathroom, she fumbled with the door handle.

The first thing she saw was his outline on the foggy glass. Without a thought she whipped her nightgown over her head and slid the door open.

"Damn you, can't you wait before I finish."

With eyes half closed she moved towards the shower stall and stood under the cascading water. Uncaring of his anger and growing frustration as he watched her.

With an impatient growl, he stepped out of the shower stall, leaving her inside.

When she stepped out, clad in a fluffy robe, he was by the window. A scowl seemingly permanently etched on his face as he stared unseeing at the view outside.

With a sigh, she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You want to talk, so talk."

He did not turn around, and when he spoke, it was soft and she had to strain herself to hear.

"What?"

"I asked if you did it." He repeated.

"Did what?"

"Did you hit Jan Di with your car?"


	8. Chapter 8

**THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE**

**Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung**

**Rated K+**

**Anguish/Romance**

**Author's Note: Had to stare really hard at Lee Min Ho and Li Min Jung's pictures in order to get the feel of these characters. Sad to say, the image of their pairing is slowly fading. I guess I'll need to finish this tale soon in order for it to make some sense.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the series.**

**CHAPTER 8: CONSEQUENCES**

"Did what?"

"Did you hit Jan Di with your car?"

Two things penetrated her brain, first that Jan Di was in an accident, and that she was hit by a car. When it dawned on her that he was asking if she was responsible, all its implications numbed her brain.

He thinks I am capable of running over somebody. No, not just somebody. His beloved Jan Di.

Rage like she had never known filled her and stood up. Clenching her fists she glared at her husband of half a year. "You can both go to hell!"

Then she came like an avenging Amazon, hitting him with her tiny fists, kicking and screaming.

With effort, he restrained her but he did not say a word and his calm face fuelled her anger, making her beat harder.

"Stop it!" he shouted, but she was beyond hearing, her pain doubling in her chest.

"You think I'm capable of murder? Just how low is your opinion of me, damn you!"

"I said, stop it!" he thundered, and when he saw no sign of ceasing on her part, her blows now making their impact, he swiftly drew back his arm and slapped her.

Her head snapped back and he immediately regretted his action.

She dropped on her knees on the carpet, her hand automatically cradling the cheek he hit.

Dropping on his hunches, he held her shoulders but she shrugged him off, warding his presence with her other hand as she looked up with hatred filled eyes.

Blood trickled on her lip and he immediately held out his hand, trying to stop it.

"Don't touch me." She softly said, as silent tears fell. "Don't ever touch me again."

"Jae Kyung… Look, I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You've never been sorry in your life. Not for me." She tried to stand up and again he held her arm.

"I said don't touch me!" she screamed.

He stared down at her bowed head, as she wiped the blood off her lip and arranged her robe which now gaped open.

Without another word she turned and went inside the bathroom.

Respecting her need to be alone, he did not follow. He left their bedroom and went to his office on the west wing.

He dropped on his chair, realizing that he was exhausted from the day's events. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was already 7PM. More than ten hours had passed since Ji Hoo woke him up.

Ji Hoo answered on the third ring, and curtly informed him that Jan Di was still unconscious. No, the doctors still don't know if she was in a coma, and yes, it was normal for traumas like hers.

It was obvious that Ji Hoo had not left her side the entire time.

"Keep me informed." Was all he said before hanging up.

Jae Kyung's anger dispelled any lingering doubt on his mind regarding Jan Di's accident. He also had to acknowledge that he did not handle the matter well.

Running a hand on his curls, he expelled a sigh, wondering just how his life had gone from worse to worst. Although he did not want to admit it, his life with Jae Kyung for the past six months had not been as bad as he expected.

When his stomach grumbled, he realized he had not eaten the entire day. Pressing the intercom, he instructed the maid to bring him something to eat.

" Has your mistress eaten?"

"No, Sir. "

"Has she come out of her room?"

"No, Sir."

He abruptly ended the conversation. So she was still sulking. He reclined back and steepled his fingers, brooding over the past events.

When he set the wheels in motion six months ago, everything was clear. He would marry Jae Kyung, stabilize the company and make his mother suffer. For the first time since he made the decision that changed his life, Jun Pyo examined how his anger affected his judgment. For all his plans, he failed to consider one important factor- the personality of the woman he married.

Jae Kyung defied convention at every opportunity and blew all his preconceptions at every turn. He expected her to be flighty, but she showed him that she could run a household. He thought she was shallow, but her in depth knowledge of business matters surpassed most of his staff and directors. He expected her to be spoilt and throw tantrums whenever she did not get her way, but surprisingly enough she was persistent without being annoying.

Unwittingly his gaze strayed to the lone wedding photo strategically placed at the shelf behind his desk. He had known for sometime that she had placed it there and he intended to remove it, but never got around to actually doing so. His concentration for the past months had been in saving his father's company, and if there was one good thing that his marriage brought, it was the fact that the evil witch had given him the berth he needed. Or perhaps his threat has finally penetrated his mother's thick skull.

The wedding shot was done right after the ceremonies and his face showed an anger that he unconsciously forgot he felt. Jae Kyung was smiling (as usual), but there was a strain to her face. Recalling that day, he had to hand it to his wife that the five hours must have been quite a challenge to Jae Kyung's inner strength.

"Aish! Enough of this." He impatiently stood up, deciding that now is the best time to talk to his wife and settle things.

Jae Kyung was not in their room.

A servant informed him that she also did not leave the house. Not in the mood to look for her in the vast house, he instructed the same servant to bring the mistress over to the parlor so that they could talk.

Twenty minutes later, the servant returned with a scared expression. Approaching his master, he faltered at Jun Pyo's raised eyebrow.

"Mistress Jae Kyung instructed me to give you this message." Bowing low the servant paused.

Jun Pyo raised his brow further, curious as to what message his willful wife has sent.

Taking a deep breath, the servant raised his right palm and shouted at the top of his lungs. " Talk to the hand!"

Jun Pyo took a step back, almost tripping at a planter behind him.

" What the hell?..."

The servant bowed even lower and in a trembling voice said: " Forgive me Master Jun Pyo but the Mistress threatened to slice my stomach with her kumdo sword if I did not give you the message in the exact words and emotion."

Looking down at his servants bowed head, Jun Pyo was at a loss for words while he assimilated the explanation he heard. Then out of the blue, he found the absurdity of the situation and before he knew it, he threw back his head and laughed.

The startled servant fell on his knees when he heard the sound.

Jun Pyo laughed until tears came to his eyes. Still chuckling, he wiped the corner of his eyes.

" Leave. I'll find her myself."

Scrambling to his feet, the servant withdrew, shaking his head at being employed by a pair of loons.

Entering the basement gym, Jun Pyo saw his wife dressed for battle. He watched as she advanced at an unseen enemy, marveling at where she got the training. Her skill was evident, every slash powerful. Had he been in the mood, he would have liked to find out how good she was by picking up his own sword.

Closing and opening the overhead lights, he drew her attention. Jae Kyung's head whipped and he could feel her angry stare behind the mask.

Nonchalantly he drew a chair and sat, drawing one leg over another.

"The servant relayed your message." He began, almost smiling as he recalled the performance. " It was very explicit."

In one swift movement Jae Kyung whipped off her helmet. He noted however, that inspite her anger, she gently laid down her sword in its case, showing that indeed she was trained by a master.

Shedding off her robes, she looked at him, brows knit in anger. He kept his face calm, but he could feel his body responding to her presence. Sweat had formed on her brow and arms. For a little thing, he realized that she possessed enough strength and skill to beat somebody twice her size.

Standing before him clad in a black tank tops and black pants, cheeks flushed from both anger and exertion, he expelled a breath. She was beautiful.

She continued to stand before him, her arms crossed defensively.

" I apologize for earlier." He began.

" I will not give you a divorce." She spat.

What the heck is she talking about? Jun Pyo wondered.

Slowly, she advanced towards him. When she was standing a mere foot away she stopped. " I will not give you a divorce." She repeated.

" I heard you the first time." He ground out.

" I will never give you the freedom to marry her." She continued as if she did not hear him. " You said this is a business arrangement, then it shall be a merger for life. I have tried my damnedest to be a good wife. I stood by you as you treated me like a non entity. For six months, I gave this marriage everything I have while you escaped your feelings for another girl. Well, I have had it!"

Now starting to be angry at her tirade, Jun Pyo stood up but she pushed him down the chair.

" I'm not finished! You want to talk, fine! I'll talk!" she shouted. " I am your wife and I shall stay that way until the miserable day we both die. Every time I tried to get close to you, you threw it at my face. I get it now Jun Pyo. You don't love me. I'm just this pathetic rich girl whom you used for revenge. Well, consider yourself successful. I feel like shit! Being accused of running over somebody whom I once considered a friend by my husband tends to make a normal person feel that way! Can you hear me? I am miserable so you should be happy."

Angry tears welled in her eyes and she wiped it with her hand.

" Go to your beloved Jan Di. Do whatever you want with her. Just remember this, she will always be the mistress. " with that she turned and stalked out of the gym, leaving him rooted on the spot.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE**

**Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung**

**Rated K+**

**Anguish/Romance**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully I'll be inspired enough to finish this in two days.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the series.**

**CHAPTER 9: COMPROMISE**

" Go to your beloved Jan Di. Do whatever you want with her. Just remember this, she will always be the mistress. " with that she turned and stalked out of the gym, leaving him rooted on the spot.

Long after Jae Kyung left, Jun Pyo stayed in the gym pondering her words. Hearing the truth spoken so bluntly did not feel good, and as much as he resented most of what she said (he was unfeeling and vengeful), he had to admit that he gave her good reason for the blow-up tonight.

For the first time since the consummation of their marriage, the Gu couple slept in separate beds, Jun Pyo leaving Jae Kyung in their room while he occupied a guest room in the opposite side of the house.

Tossing for the last time, Jae Kyung got up and kicked aside the bed covers. Everything felt wrong. The blankets were too soft, the pillows too cold, the room too stuffy. But most of all, the bed was too empty and wide.

She had to acknowledge that she had gotten used to sleeping beside her husband, hearing his heart beating under her cheek, wrapping her arms around his torso. Even tugging the blankets her side in the wee hours of the morning.

Glancing at the bed side clock, she saw that it was barely past midnight. She felt like she had been lying in bed for hours. A warm, long bath calmed her down after her outburst in the gym but she still felt hurt. It wasn't so much the question Jun Pyo raised, but it was the way he looked at her when he asked. Like he had judged her already, and that whether she denied it or not, he had already made up her mind. That even hurt more than him raising his hand to her.

Oh, it hurts to realize just how little he trusted her after all the time that they had shared intimacies; and she had to admonish herself for believing that it changed any of his feelings. But they were doing so well, she mused as she stood up and drew the curtain aside. Although the full moon outside made everything visible, Jae Kyung gazed unseeing at the gardens below.

The marriage felt real, at least for her. He had ceased being the robot she had married, hiding his emotions behind a cool face. He was starting to respond to her, and for a while she let herself dream that things would finally go her way. Only to be snatched by a cruel accident on Jan Di of all people.

Unknown to Jun Pyo, she had already called Chil General to inquire on her progress, and hearing that she had passed immediate danger, she sent a quick prayer of thanks to whoever was watching Jan Di that day. She was not blind to other people's needs and she was the first to accept that her decision to selfishly marry Jun Pyo even after learning of his and Jan Di's relationship hurt the other woman deeply. When she prayed, she also pleaded that Jan Di be able to find somebody who will love her as much as Jun Pyo did, though she already sensed that she already had somebody like that by her side.

Jae Kyung crossed her arms over her middle, accepting the fact that she would not be getting any sleep tonight. Half of her wanted to open the door and find which bed he laid in, but the other half was still reeling from the hurt she had suffered this morning, making her immobile.

Finally noticing the silver moon outside her window, she slowly dropped to the carpet and drew her knees together. Gazing up, she wished that things were so different. Anything, other than the hollow feeling she had inside her heart.

He taught she had left their room. When he opened their bedroom to find it awash in moonlight, his gaze went directly to their bed and seeing it empty almost made him leave. Then a figure by the window caught his eye, its posture so defeated that he found himself closing the door as softly as he could.

Jae Kyung was sitting on the carpet, her knees drawn, and her head tucked in between her palms. She was gazing up in rapt attention at the globe of light outside the window. Brows drawn, he simply stood and watched her, unsure on the wisdom of his decision to come.

It took him three times of opening and closing the guest room door before he found himself walking towards the master suite. When he turned in earlier, he thought that he sleep would easily come after realizing he was exhausted. And yet as soon as his head hit the pillow, everything felt out of place. It took him three seconds more to pinpoint the cause of his discomfort. He was not sleeping in his own bed, with his wife's breath warming his chest. He had grown so accustomed to sleeping with somebody that it felt like he was not in his own skin when he slid his palms over the empty space beside him. Her scent, which was the last thing his senses recognized and the first thing it identified in the morning, was missing.

Jun Pyo looked at the small figure seated by the window. He now knew, that his restlessness was not solitary. From the disarray in their bed, Jae Kyung had not found sleep an easy goal as well.

When he dropped on the carpet beside her, she gave a startled gasp. Raising surprised eyes towards his, she did not speak. She was afraid that if she did so, he would vanish, not after she had willed him so hard to come.

Jun Pyo did not look at her, but gazed upward, imitating her earlier pose so she remained silent, sharing the moonlit moment with the complex man she married.

But she was Ha Jae Kyung. And long silences were never her style.

" What took you so damn long?" she asked.

He shrugged, finally recognizing that her abrasive tone belied what she felt inside. She had forgiven him. Slowly, gently, he drew her by the shoulders and laid her head on his. With a sigh she gave up. She loved him and she would forever wait for him till he finally loves her too.

Raising her face, she kissed him, feeling him respond after a heartbeat. And just like that, her heart sang and forgot its pain. Tomorrow's problems could wait. For tonight, she had Jun Pyo by her side.


	10. Chapter 10

THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE

Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung

Rated K+

Anguish/Romance

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the series.

CHAPTER 10: FLIGHT

Raising her face, she kissed him, feeling him respond after a heartbeat. And just like that, her heart sang and forgot its pain. Tomorrow's problems could wait. For tonight, she had Jun Pyo by her side.

The compromise reached that night held for the next few days and life in the Gu mansion returned to normal albeit in a fragile state; for now that Jan Di has reentered their lives Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung both knew that it would only be a matter of time before things change for good.

Two weeks after the accident, a final prognosis had been made regarding Jan Di's health. She could walk again, but she would forever favor her injured side, resulting in a limp. With therapy it would become slight, even unnoticeable, however she will always have to be cautious with any heavy work, lest her spine finally breaks.

The F4 tried to cushion the blow to the fragile girl on the hospital bed, but again she showed them that she was not nicknamed weed for nothing. Pushing their fears aside, she simply said that things could have gotten worse, and the fact that she could still walk should not make her a person to be pitied and cosseted. Without being told, she knew that her bills had been settled, and that her job would be waiting for her once she is fit to work again. She was grateful, but she would pay them every dime even if all her hair turned gray before she is able to do so.

Jun Pyo visited her in the hospital often, but he never came with Jae Kyung, a fact that did not go unnoticed by his friends. When Woo Bin prodded, the curly-haired leader simply lifted a brow and it was the end of that. He would talk about it in his own time.

Jae Kyung also visited, and amidst much awkwardness, managed to make Jan Di laugh regarding her raised leg. The visit was strained, but Jae Kyung tried the hardest to convey her sincerest wishes for Jan Di to get well soon.

Ji Hoo rarely left Jan Di's side, and slowly Jun Pyo started to withdraw, giving them as much space needed. Although it still pained him to see them together, he knew that his present circumstance will no longer allow for anything beyond friendship between Jan Di and himself. At nights, as he laid awake, he would be flooded with memories of their love, but it now always ended up with him remembering Jae Kyung sitting by the floor in a moonlit room, looking as if the weight of the world was in her shoulders. For reasons he is yet to identify, the image of his wife that particular night haunted him.

The day before Jan Di was to be discharged, Jun Pyo visited her, and was a little surprised to see her alone in the room. Ji Hoo needed to be at the foundation, she said after his grandfather threatened to close the museum if he still failed to report. Her parents are also at work.

After the awkward pleasantries both remained silent. Jan Di suddenly found something very interesting in her blanket and started pleating its edges. Jun Pyo, seized by emotions he later identified as regret and melancholy looked down at her bowed head.

But something had to be cleared and so he spoke. " Why did you leave?"

She smiled, in a way too familiar and Jun Pyo felt the old pull of tenderness towards her.

" Because I couldn't stay by your side anymore, and it was only you who refused to accept it."

Hearing the resignation from her lips hurt, and Jun Pyo raked a hand in his curls. " I am Gu Jun Pyo, it is not in my nature to accept things just because others deem it necessary to do so."

She nodded. " Yes, you are Jun Pyo, and that's precisely why I can no longer pretend to be fine with who you are. Call it cowardice, call it weakness, but I can no longer push aside everybody in order to be happy by your side. My family is everything that I have, they made me who I am. And being with you, has started to feel like living on borrowed time. I can no longer live like that. I'm sorry." She whispered.

He nodded. " Why did you come back?"

"Because this is my home. Because you have married the right girl for you. Because I cannot run away forever." She replied, her eyes pleading for him to understand.

"I was so angry when you left." He tentatively began. " I was so angry that I made a lot of bad decisions."

Jan Di had nothing to say to that so she kept silent.

"You know I'll always love you, right?" he asked, his gaze somber but watchful.

She nodded, as tears formed in her eyes. " So will I." she softly replied.

From behind the door, Jae Kyung stood like she had been shot. She was opening the door when she heard her husband speak, stopping her on her tracks.

" I was so angry that I made a lot of bad decisions." That's me, she thought, swallowing a lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

Grabbing the doorknob she was going to burst in when he again spoke. "You know I'll always love you right?"

As she turned to leave, she also heard Jan Di reply. " So will I."

Deciding that she has heard enough, Jae Kyung ran as tears ran unheeded on her cheeks. She only had herself to blame for this, she cried. She was simply being stupid in assuming that things will change for the better.

Packing has never been a problem, for she has grown up in between travels. Calling her parents and asking them leeway proved much harder. In the end however, she remained stubborn as she uncompromisingly told them she had to go.

By nightfall she was on a plane crossing the Atlantic envisioning a life without Jun Pyo by her side.

Jun Pyo left the hospital feeling reborn. His conversation with Jan Di affirmed one thing. He can now live without her. Recalling the conversation he had earlier, he had to shake his head and smile. Who would have thought that he would feel something else beside anger and resentment after all that had happened? He had to acknowledge that one person was largely responsible for whatever state he was in now.

After two rings, Noona answered. " Who died?" she said without preamble and Jun Pyo laughed.

Surprised at the sound, it took his sister a few seconds to recover. " Let me rephrase that, have you finally lost your mind?"

" Kamsahamnida." He replied simply.

Jun Hee wiped the sudden prick of tears at her brother's words. Without saying anything else, they both knew that the worst had passed. Jun Pyo will finally be alright.

" How's Jae Kyung?" she had to ask.

" She's incredible." He replied after a heartbeat, meaning it. Then he hung up smiling.

He's going home.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE**

Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung

Rated K+

Anguish/Romance

Author's Note: Thanks for bearing with me. All reviews have been greatly appreciated and stored in my happy memories (hahaha).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the series.

**CHAPTER 11: THE LONG WAIT**

" How's Jae Kyung?" she had to ask.

" She's incredible." He replied after a heartbeat, meaning it. Then he hung up smiling.

He's going home.

Dialing his wife's number for the third time and being directed to voicemail started to bother Jun Pyo. Signaling the driver, he quickly slid in.

The presence of the head servant and his maids confirmed that something was wrong.

"Where's Jae Kyung?" he demanded.

The head housekeeper shook her head. " She has left, Master."

"What do you mean left?"

" She asked us to give you this." Extending her hand, she handed Jun Pyo a sealed envelope.

Throwing his briefcase on the nearest chair, he took the stairs two at a time, clutching the envelope.

The open cabinets confirmed what the maid has said. Feeling as if the wind got knocked out of him, Jun Pyo sat on the bed and raked his hands over his curls, the envelope slipping from his fingers as he did so.

His gaze landed on the cream envelope, and he slowly picked it up.

Jae Kyung's bold scrawl was evident of her haste.

"Jun Pyo," it began. " I'm sorry. I've always prided myself on being pretty smart about a lot of things. But I guess, when it comes to you, I'm just plain stupid."

Brows knitted, he read the cryptic message, waiting for something to make sense. He continued to read.

" I know now that no force in the world can change our circumstances. I'm just sorry I waited this long before realizing how foolish I've been in thinking that what we have will suffice. You and Jan Di love each other. You don't and can never love me. I was wrong when I told you I will never grant you a divorce. What happened today made me realize that. I had to leave before whatever you feel for me turns to hate. I'll grant you your freedom. Just allow me to heal a little. Don't bother coming after me. I grew up travelling the world and you'll just be wasting your time."

It was simply signed GJK. Gu Jae Kyung.

"Pabo!" he shouted, crumpling the letter and throwing it with all his might. Something did finally click. She heard something in the hospital, and knowing how impetuous she was, she must have jumped to the wrong conclusions.

Recalling his and Jan Di's conversation, his features turned grim. If Jae Kyung indeed heard something, his words might have wounded her because he now realized that she must have left before hearing everything.

"You know I'll always love you, right?" he recalled saying as Jan Di kept her head bowed.

" So will I." her affirmation propelled him to finally acknowledge something else.

"I'll always love you, but I did marry the right girl."

Jan Di smiled at that and raising her gaze she nodded.

" She's nothing like you. She's…" at a loss for words he looked at her as she grinned.

"She's exactly like you." Jan Di supplied and Jun Pyo realized that she's right.

His wife was stubborn to a fault, persistent, demanding and passionate. She also hid her pain behind a brave face, whilst he presented a cold front, she presented a devil-may care attitude. But Jae Kyung finally breached his defenses. Something that even Jan Di failed to reach. She made him feel that he can be strong and demanding and she would not break. With Jan Di he always had to be protective for although she acted tough, he knew that inside, she was the most vulnerable in the world. Jae Kyung faced him without fear even from the day they first met; when they got married and during every fight that they had in between. She made him realize that it's okay it to be angry and let his feelings out, for at the end of the day what mattered is that they couldn't bear to sleep without each other's warmth. She made him strong just by being by his side. Strong enough to face anything.

She was his equal.

And the stupid girl has left before he could finally tell her this truth.

There was only one course left. He called for reinforcements.

Woo Bin gladly volunteered his underground connections to track down his wayward wife. Yi Jeong also pitched in, but he couldn't resist ribbing him, joking that after what Jun Pyo put her through, maybe the girl deserved a break. Jun Pyo bellowing at his friend's ears at that was not a pretty sight, and with a chuckle the young playboy left, whistling a tune about "love being lovelier the second time around."

Ji Hoo was quiet as always, watching his friends with amused eyes. But when the other two left, he calmly offered Jun Pyo a drink and a dose of advice.

" Give her and yourself time. Haven't you learned by now that there are merits to waiting? She said she needed to heal, and that she will eventually give you your freedom. When she feels ready to face you, she will make contact. And that my impatient and immature friend, will be the perfect time to make your move."

Jun Pyo almost choked on his drink. Hearing Ji Hoo speak the longest piece probably in their twenty years of friendship was a revelation.

Ji Hoo laughed and he joined in. And in that moment, everything felt right.

However, the F4's powers were no match for a determined girl. Two weeks after Jun Pyo called his friends for help, they all had no idea where she had gone. Jun Pyo braved his in-laws wrath and set up a meeting, hoping that despite whatever resentment they might feel towards him, he would be able to convince them that he intended to remain true to his vows.

"You do realize that I can have you killed for doing whatever drove my daughter to leave?" his father in law asked.

Jun Pyo nodded, acknowledging that his wife's daring must have come from somewhere.

"But we promised Jae Kyung that we would leave both of you alone." He continued, as Jae Kyung's mother nodded solemnly.

"I would love to slice you to pieces, but Jae Kyung would never forgive me." The elegant lady softly spoke, and he had to blink at her words.

"I love your daughter." Jun Pyo finally said, regretting for a moment that he was unable to say the fateful words to his intended. " She asked me to give her time, but I believe that I have come to know her as well as I know myself. She will be miserable all this time."

His in-laws exchanged glances. Then with a shrug, the older man spoke.

" We'd like to help you. But Gu Jun Pyo, haeng un eul bil eo yo."

Good luck. Shaking his head, he still couldn't believe that his parents in law wished him luck in finding their obstinate daughter.

Mrs. Ha added: " Once she turned 18, it would take us months to find her, even with all our resources. We never worried because she made it a point to send us messages assuring us. At one point, she sent a dove with letter attached to its legs."

Before he strangled them both, Jun Pyo bid his in laws goodbye.

Weeks turned to months, and as his frustration grew, Jun Pyo had to accept that in this instance, the woman he married has bested him. Consigning himself to wait, he immersed himself in work. He would forget for a while, but whenever he would come home, he would be assailed of memories of coming home with Jae Kyung waiting behind the doors. The nights became the hardest to bear, but he survived by recalling every fight that they had. Now that he has finally acknowledged that he was in love, every little thing that his wife did he recalled with mirth. He would sleep and wake up missing her.

Seven months after Jae Kyung left him, Jun Pyo used Shinwha Group's expansion in the resort field in the Carribeans as an excuse to start travelling. Staying in the empty mansion he once shared with Jae Kyung has become unbearable and he vowed not to return in it unless its mistress comes home.

His flight towards the Republic of Trinidad and Tobago went on smoothly. He had been in its islands numerous times before, once with Jan Di in New Calendonia. This time around, he would be staying for a few days in Pigeon Point, a bustling place full of tourists all year round.

After concluding his business for the day, he drove himself to the private boat he commissioned for the trip. He would prefer the solitude of the sea than the noise of the city. Alighting from his car, he made his way to the bank and nimbly boarded his boat. It was mid noon and wiping the sweat from his brow, he asked for a cool drink from his steward.

Stretching his long legs on a recliner on deck he took note of the other boats anchored beside his. Scanning the white rows, something caught his eyes and he slammed his drink down. Shouting a command, he asked for a pair of viewing glasses.

Not daring to breath, he focused them on the boat to his right where a dark haired girl was reclining on a deck just like him. Her feet were bare, and she was wearing what seemed to be a printed cloth of billowing material. Jun Pyo adjusted the lenses and almost dropped them.

Jae Kyung.

Standing up, angling for a better view, he watched breathlessly as she stretched her arms. Her hair had grown longer, and she was wearing dark glasses, but there was no mistaking that face. He found his wayward wife.

Then Jae Kyung stood up and his eyes bulged. She was pregnant.


	12. Chapter 12

**THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE**

Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung

Rated K+

Anguish/Romance

Author's Note: Final stretch.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the series.

**CHAPTER 12: THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE**

Then Jae Kyung stood up and his eyes bulged. She was pregnant.

His first instinct made him count the months since they've been apart, then to look at his wife's bulging tummy. He was stumped however when it came to determining how far along was she.

Deciding that nothing would get solved with him standing, he quickly kicked off his shoes, discarded his jacket and made a clean dive in the clear waters below.

With swift strokes he reached Jae Kyung's boat, a glance told him she was oblivious to his approach, thanks to a pair of earphones. Careful not to give her a chance to escape Jun Pyo hauled himself up, saltwater dripping on deck. A quick shake and water sprayed everywhere, catching Jae Kyung on her cheeks.

She impatiently removed her earphones, irritated at whoever invaded her solitude. Whatever tirade she would have made died on her lips when she saw who was responsible.

Jun Pyo crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for her to speak. He seemed oblivious as water continued to drip all over the deck.

With a big sigh, Jae Kyung whipped off her glasses and with as much coldness as she could spoke her first words to her husband in months. "It's not yours."

Hearing her words made him see red and he grabbed her arm as he shouted " The hell it isn't!"

Jae Kyung shrugged him off and standing straight glared at her husband. " My tummy, my baby!"

Jun Pyo's lips twitched at her words. The intervening months did not lessen her craziness after all. As he gazed down at Jae Kyung's angry face, an overwhelming sense of protectiveness stole over him. He found his wife and she's carrying his child. Yes, his child. His momentary doubt has been erased the moment she denied his rights. Softly, he brushed his palm over her face as if to check if indeed she was real.

His unexpected gentleness unnerved her and she again tried to free her arm, but Jun Pyo suddenly pulled her close into a tight hug and her heart constricted.

Instantly her caftan got soaked but she couldn't move especially when he caressed her back and spoke reverently.

" I missed you, monkey." He whispered, his heart almost bursting with happiness.

"Why?" she asked, part afraid, part hopeful.

Gently he disengaged and holding both her arms, gazed at her. " Because without you, my world has gone back to normal. And normal, I discovered, is not for me." Slowly, he grinned, realizing just how true his words were.

Jae Kyung gazed at her husband's eyes and found something she never thought she would see. He was free.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you manners? An insult is not a good way to apologize." She snapped, biting her cheek afterwards to keep from grinning.

" Who said I'm apologizing? I'm simply saying your craziness is contagious. I need you to go back to cure me." His grin got wider as her eyes narrowed into slits.

A whack on the side of his head made him burst out laughing. In a swift move, he grabbed her below the knees and lifted her up as Jae Kyung shrieked.

"Ya! Put me down! I'm not exactly lightweight nowadays." She pounded on his back but he only laughed harder as he strode inside the boat cabins.

Her stewards have come out to check the commotion and she waved them away as Jun Pyo carried her like a sack of potatoes.

" This is Jun Pyo!"

No other explanations necessary, all boat hands turned back to their duties and gave them privacy as Jun Pyo opened the first door he saw.

Dumping her on the bed, she shrieked. " Careful with the baby!"

He was instantly contrite as he dropped on his knees, his brows furrowed in concern. "Aish! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" his hands made a sweep of her middle and she swatted them away.

" I'm fine! Now get out of those wet clothes before we both catch pneumonia."

Assured, he grinned and quickly discarded his shirt. Jae Kyung averted her gaze at the sight of his naked torso. Damn hormones.

"Showoff." She muttered, but he heard.

"Suddenly shy, Jae Kyung?" he teased.

She raised a fist, then just as suddenly her face crumpled as she doubled up in pain.

"What's wrong?" Jun Pyo rushed to her side, concern etched on his face. Jae Kyung started panting as awkwardly she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"The baby..It's coming!" she puffed out as another wave of pain assailed her and she shut her eyes.

" Damn it! It's too early!"

Grabbing a blanket, Jun Pyo quickly wrapped his wife and scooped her up.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

It was the longest twenty minute ride that both had experienced in their lives. Midway through the ride, Jae Kyung started crying, as wave after wave of labor pain hit. Jun Pyo felt helpless as he cradled her form, whispering words of encouragement.

"You can do this monkey. You're the strongest person I know. Hang on, we're nearly there." He would soothe then just as quickly he would bellow at the driver to go faster.

His knuckles turned white from her grip, but he welcomed the pain, willing her to share it with him. He couldn't believe that he just found her after so long, and now here she was about to give birth to their child.

Jae Kyung was rushed to the emergency room and was quickly examined. She was almost incoherent with pain and the fact that the doctor spoke in French and halting English did not help.

Feeling totally inadequate Jun Pyo could only stroke her hair as doctor and patient exchanged information. He was able to grasp some parts of their conversation but hearing Jae Kyung speak another language flawlessly made him realize that even he could not equal her abilities.

The contractions were now coming shorter and in earnest. Through it all, the OBGYN assured the couple that things are progressing smoothly and that their worries for a too early delivery are unfounded. She was almost full term and the baby just wants to come out.

Stroking her now damp hair and her pink cheeks, Jun Pyo gazed at his wife, feeling love rush through his veins. Tears were falling heedlessly but she never looked more beautiful.

"Dangsineul saranghamida." He told her. I love you. Then he kissed her tears.

"I love you, too." She brokenly whispered. " Guess, I have to."

His eyebrow raised at her cryptic reply and an impish grin greeted him. "No one will take me now that you've planted a little monster in my tummy." She clarified and he laughed out loud.

**EPILOGUE**

Jae Kyung gave birth an hour after she was brought in. The moment she saw the curly haired, red –faced infant she demanded that the doctors return her to her womb. Jun Pyo laughed at his wife's outrageousness and kissed her. Then he looked at their child and he felt the world shift.

She was the spitting image of her mother, but she had his hair. When she curled her tiny fingers in his thumb, Jun Pyo became her slave for life. With Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung as her parents, the baby can never be named anything but Min-Jee.

A month later, the Gus returned to Korea. The mansion hosted the grandest party in its history. Jihoo, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin stood as the godfathers of the newest media sensation in the country while Jan Di and Gaeul pledged to be the best godmothers the baby could have.

Amidst the circle of family and friends, Jun Pyo felt blessed for the first time in his life. He held his wife's hands as she looked up at him, her entire face glowing his happiness. He smiled and lowered his head for a passionate kiss.

Who would have thought that his arranged marriage would arrange his life as perfectly as this?

**THE END**

**Author's Note: I had a frolicking good time writing this. Thank you for the kind reviews. If this story made you happy, I couldn't ask for more. Ciao!- RDC**

I had a frolicking good time writing this. Thanks a lot for the kindhearted reviews.-RDC (Royal Fan)


End file.
